Human Mother!
by katmar1994
Summary: What if Nick hadn't been the only human Godzilla imprinted on? Diana is in for a wild ride when she becomes a member of H.E.A.T thanks to Godzilla thinking that she's his mother! I don't own Godzilla: The Series only my oc
1. Finding Godzilla's Mother!

**Nick pov:** The team and I had just finished stopping a bunch of mutant fish from destroying Hawaii.

"C'mon guys, let's get back to base." I told my team, just before we headed for home Godzilla smelled something then took off. "Where's he going?" Elsie asked.

None of us had the slightest idea so we followed Godzilla to where he was going. _"What is he up too?"_ I thought, just then we heard a girl's voice.

"S-stop it!" A soft girl's voice shouted, we all ran and saw Godzilla licking a sixteen year old girl who was small but skinny with tan skin and long white hair.

I took notice that the girl also had red-violet eyes and that she was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt and a jean skirt. "Who's that?" Dr. Craven asked me.

That's when I remembered the girl. "That girl was with me when Godzilla first hatched!" I announced, my friends were surprised by this news.

"I think we'd better get Godzilla to move." Randy told me, so that's what I did. "Are you okay?" I asked the girl, she looked at me and moved.

"You're the guy from before!" The girl replied, I smiled as she calmed down. "What's your name?" Monique asked the girl. "I'm Diana." Diana replied.

"Um, why was Godzilla licking you?" Elsie asked Diana, I heard Godzilla's voice through the bond. _"Mommy!"_ Godzilla said happily, my eyes widen.

"I'm not your mommy." Diana said softly to Godzilla, he nuzzled her. "You can understand Godzilla?" Dr. Craven asked her in shock and awe.

"Yes." Diana answered. "How can that be?" Randy asked her, I brought up my theory. "Maybe it's because Godzilla imprinted on her." I told them.

We all thought that this could be the answer. "Now what?" Monique asked me, I looked at Godzilla then to Diana. "Diana is coming with us." I replied.

"What?!" Diana shouted, this isn't gonna be easy. "Why?" Elsie asked me. "Godzilla most likely won't leave Diana alone." I explained to everyone.

"What about Diana's parents?" Dr. Craven asked me. "They wouldn't care since they died during the first Godzilla attack." Diana told us sadly.

So it was decided that Diana would become a member of H.E.A.T. and come back to Staten Island in New York where she would live from now on.

 **Third Person pov:** On the way back to New York Nick could feel that Godzilla was happy to have a surrogate mother and wanted to protect her from danger.

"I guess that big G is happy but he needs to calm down jefe." Randy told Nick, he was right. "I'm not sure how to calm him down right now." Nick answered.

Just as he said that, music started to fill the air. "Who's playing the harp?" Elsie asked, a singing voice took place. [Play Lyra's Song english version from Fairy Tail]

[ **Diana** ]

 _Words are born_

 _Into air_

 _And quickly fade out_

 _In the wind_

 _But they find their_

 _Way inside you_

 _Where they live on_

 _Forevermore_

 _When the skies are dark_

 _And full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _A light so warm_

 _And all aglow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

 _You can see just_

 _How much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _Love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from_

 _The day that you_

 _First heard those words_

 _(Music)_

 _Ooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo!_

When Diana opened her eyes, she saw everyone looking at her. "What?" Diana asked them. "You were playing the harp?" Randy asked her. "Yes." Diana answered.

She was confused by the all strange looks she was getting from Randy and his friends but felt Godzilla's love for her through the bond they now shared.

 **Diana pov:** I don't get why the H.E.A.T. team is looking at me like that. "Why were you playing the harp and singing?" Monique asked me. "To calm Godzilla down." I answered her.

"To calm Godzilla down?" Dr. Craven asked me, I pointed to a much calmer Godzilla. "He was too excited and Randy suggested to calm him down so I did." I explained to them.

"At least he's happy." Dr. Tatopoulos commented, soon we reached Staten Island and H.E.A.T. headquarters. "Who's that?" I asked Elsie, she saw the man at the docks.

"Nick! Hicks is here." Elsie told him, Major Hicks was waiting for us? _"What's he gonna do when he finds out about me?"_ I thought worriedly, just then I felt calming waves.

"Godzilla." I muttered softly, so I sent loving waves back to him through the bond. "Nick, you have a lot of explaining to do starting with her!" Major Hicks said as he looked at me.

Dr. Tatopulos told Major Hicks of how I was there when Godzilla hatched and how he imprinted on me. "So he thinks that she's his mother?" Major Hicks asked us, we nodded.

"What's your name kid?" Major Hicks asked me. "Diana Roth." I answered him, Major Hicks started to pull some strings and got me an apartment close to Elise's for me to live in.

Once everything was settled Elsie took me shopping and we used the card Hicks gave us so I could buy what I needed for my new home once that was done we left the mall.

Thankfully my new apartment was fully furbished so I only needed to buy new clothes which I put away then I got settled. "My life is gonna be different." I whispered sadly.

I looked at the photo of my parents and remembered happier times. [Play How does a moment last forever (Montmartre) from Beauty and the Beast]

[ **Diana** ]

 _This is the Paris of my childhood_

 _These were the borders of my life_

 _In this crumbling dusty attic_

 _Where an artist loved his wife_

 _Easy to remember_

 _Harder to move on_

 _Knowing the Paris of my_

 _Childhood is gone._

When I was done singing I changed into my new nightdress and got into bead thinking about my new surrogate son. _"I'm in for one heck of a ride."_ I thought before falling asleep.

 **First chapter is done! This is my first Godzilla story so please go easy on me, I don't own either songs in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Diana's Story!

**Randy pov:** When Elsie and Diana got here to base Godzilla came out of the water to see his new mommy.

"Hey sweetie." Diana greeted him softly, Godzilla nuzzled her before leaving. "G-man sure is happy around you and Nick." I commented with a smirk.

"He's happy to have a mother figure." Diana replied to me, the two of us went inside where the other's were waiting. "We need to talk." Nick said.

Diana and I looked at each other. "About what?" I asked Nick, Monique frowned. "Diana how did you get to where Godzilla hatched?" Elsie asked her.

 _Flashback Diana's Narration: I had just gotten out of my crumbling apartment and ran away from the first Godzilla when I fell into a hole that had opened._

 _"What now?" I whispered, as I walked around I could hear everything that was happening above me. "He's down and hopefully for good." I thought._

 _Just as I found a way out I fell down another hole when the ground started shaking and I ended up in an old subway station where I saw an egg._

 _"Not another one and what is this gunk?" I asked myself, that's when I heard screaming and saw Nick come down from a tunnel and he saw me._

 _Before I could ask if Nick was alright the egg hatched and Jr came out. "Uh-oh!" I thought, Nick pulled me over to him just as Jr saw us both._

 _When Godzilla Jr came over to us, I closed my eyes thinking that he was gonna eat us when he sniffed then licked Nick and I instead of attacking._

 _I wanted to know why Godzilla didn't attack us but he was scared off by whatever happened next which in turn made us go after him._

 _After Nick and I were rescued I left New York hoping that I wouldn't be found since I wanted to forget everything that happened. End Flashback._

"But we still found you." Dr. Craven pointed out, Diana sighed. "I know you did." Diana replied softly, Nick's eyes softened at her sad expression.

Just then we got a call about a giant moth that was causing trouble. "Yes! We're going to Pairs!" I cheered, I looked at Monique with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it." Monique told me, I pouted which caused Diana to giggle at me. "Let's go!" Elise called to us, we followed her.

 **Third Person pov:** When the team got to Paris they saw a whole lot of damage to part of the city. "Let's see what happened." Nick told the others.

While asking around Diana found a camera with the picture of the moth. "That's Mothra!" Diana whispered. "Nice to see you again Diana." Two voices responded.

Diana turned to see two small fairies. "Molly, Lola! What's Mothra doing here?" Diana asked them, they smiled. "She want's you to return." Molly answered her.

"You two know why I can't go back." Diana replied sadly. "We know but call out to her." Lola said to Diana, she agreed then watched as the two fairies left her.

Diana returned to her friends and told them what they needed to do. "We really doing this?" Randy asked Nick. "Diana says it's the right thing." Nick answered.

Soon Diana was in position with her mic at the ready. "Here we go." Diana whispered, the music started and Diana started to sing. [Play Mothra's Song]

[ **Diana** ]

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan_

 _Indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan_

 _Indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

 _(Music)_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Tasukete yo te yobeba_

 _Toki o koete_

 _Umi o koete_

 _Nami no yo ni yatte kuru_

 _Mamorigami_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Yasashisasae wasure_

 _Arehateta_

 _Hito no kokoro_

 _Inorinagara utaitai_

 _Ai no uta_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan_

 _Indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan_

 _Indo muu_

 _Rustuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Mosura ya Mosura!_

The plan worked because Mothra was now in front of Diana. "Why do you want me to return?" Diana asked Mothra. _"You are still connected to me!"_ Mothra replied happily.

Diana laughed as Mothra nuzzled her while the people of Paris and the H.E.A.T. team watched as they talked. "She can understand Mothra?" Nick asked in amazement.

 **Elsie pov:** All of us including the people of Paris were watching the interaction between Diana and Mothra. "Of course I'm still connected! You made sure I would be." Diana said.

Mothra chirped something in response. "I really wish I could go with you but my new son probably wouldn't like that." Diana replied, Mothra chirped sadly but nuzzled Diana.

"How can she understand Mothra?" I asked in wonder, no one had the answer. "It's because Diana is connected to her and other kaiju." Two voices replied to me.

I turned to see two small girls. "Who're you?" Nick asked them, they smiled. "I am Molly and this is my sister Lola." Molly told us, I was about to say something.

"We're Mothra's priestesses." Lola added, I looked at then at Diana then at them again. "What do you mean Diana is connected to Mothra and others like her?" Mendel asked them.

"Diana is able to see and feel what Mothra and the others are able to see and feel." Molly replied, Molly and Lola vanished as Mothra left to who knows where.

 _"Diana is a mystery all her own."_ I thought as I looked at the kid. "Let's go home." Nick told us with a sigh, we got to the boat and headed for home.

 **New chapter is done! I hope you like that I added Mothra into the story, I don't own the song used in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	3. Girl's Day!

**Monique pov:** After the Mothra incident in Paris we found Nick's girlfriend waiting for us with Animal at base.

"Audrey, what're you and Animal doing here?" Nick asked her, they hugged. "Heard you have a new member on the team." Audrey replied to him.

"Our new teammate is not something you should be concerned with." I told her, when Animal saw Diana he gasped. "Diana?" Animal asked her.

"Victor? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Diana said happily, she hugged Animal. "You two know each other?" Randy asked them both, he was ignored.

"You have some explaining to do since my wife and I have been worried sick!" Animal said in the tone of a father, Diana looked sheepish for second.

"It's a long story." Diana replied, they went off to talk in private. "Aside from meeting Diana any other reason your here?" Elsie asked Audrey.

"I thought we could have a girl's day!" Audrey responded, I didn't like where this was going. "Sounds like fun and can we bring Diana?" Elsie asked.

"That's a great idea!" Audrey replied to Elsie, soon Animal and Diana came back just as Audrey filled her in the plan for a girl's day and she agreed.

Soon the four of us were off to the mall. _"I can't believe I was forced to come!"_ I thought, but I would be away from Randy for a little while.

The four of us got our nails done then went to the music store. "I think you'd like this song Monique." Diana told me. "Play it." I ordered.

Diana smiled and put the cd into the player then turned the volume up. "It's good." I told her. [Play Only a girl from X-men Evolution]

[ **Diana** ]

 _I'm just your sweet next-door neighbor_

 _I do what I'm told_

 _And I never cause any trouble_

 _I'm so much more than meets the eye_

 _But there's something that I keep hidden deep inside_

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast_

 _I may be out to have a little bit of fun_

 _I've got a life of my own and it's just begun_

 _I've got powers that you can't deny_

 _Treat me wrong, and I'm gone_

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast_

 _Ohhh..._

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast!_

When Diana was done singing I decided to by the cd with that song since it matches me perfectly. "Where to next?" I asked the others, just then the ground started shaking.

 **Third Person pov:** When the ground started shaking people were running away from a huge mutant plant. "Who or what is that?!" Audrey asked/shouted, Diana knew who it was.

"That's Biollante!" Diana shouted, her voice got Biollante's attention. _"I've found you princess!"_ Biollante said happily. "Yep, you've found me alright." Diana replied with a smile.

"You know her?" Monique asked Diana, she told her friends about Biollante's history. "Why is she here?" Elise asked in fear. "Same reason as Mothra." Diana said.

Diana then turned to Biollante. "What's going on?" Diana asked her. _"Everyone is gathering on the island and you must return."_ Biollante answered, Diana sighed and face-palmed.

"I know you guys want me to return but what about Godzilla?" Diana asked her. _"He must come with you."_ Biollante responded. "Alright, we'll go." Diana said with a smile.

"Biollante chirped happily and nuzzled Diana before leaving. "What on earth just happened?!" Audrey asked/shouted. "We'd better go back and tell the other's." Elise told them.

When the four girls got back to base Monique gave a recap about what happened and it shocked everyone but Diana and Animal. "What do these kaiju want?" Mendel asked Diana.

"They want me to return to their island." Diana answered him. "But why?" Nick asked her, Diana looked at Animal silently asking him for permission to which he nodded to her.

Diana told her friends about how she ended up on the island two years prior to the first Godzilla's attack and how she formed bonds with the kiju who lived on the island.

"Animal why aren't you shocked about this?" Audrey asked him, Animal sighed. "It's because I knew about this already." Animal answered. "What?" Audrey asked him.

"Victor and his wife are friends of my family but he's only one I told about what happened." Diana explained. "Why just him?" Randy asked her, Animal nodded again.

"It's because he knew how I ended up forming bonds with the kiju and it's all thanks to my parents." Diana answered, Animal decided to take over from there on explaining.

"Diana's parents were famous scientists who worked on mixing DNA to create new creatures but got bored with that and decided to try something new." Animal told them.

"What do you mean?" Elsie asked him. "Her parents injected Diana with kaiju blood and wanted to see what would happen to her." Animal answered, everyone was shocked.

"But something happened when I ended up on Kaiju Islanded since I had kaiju blood I started to form bonds with the kaiju instead of them attacking me." Diana told them.

"When Diana's parents found out they wanted to see if Diana could control the kaiju but when she refused her parents started to beat her into submission." Animal said sadly.

"That in turn made my kaiju friends mad and when the first Godzilla attacked I had made a bond with him as well even though it was short lived." Diana explained to them.

 **Audrey pov:** As all of us absorbed the information that Diana and Animal told us I chocked back a sob. _"How could anyone be this cruel?!"_ I thought in anger, Diana is strong.

"I can't believe your parents used for their experiment." Nick said angrily, Diana sighed. "I know what they did was wrong but I'm okay now." Diana replied softly to us.

We all calmed down since her parents had been killed in the first Godzilla's attack. "Should we all go the island with you?" Nick asked Diana, she thought about it for a second.

"Only if you want to." Diana responded, after we all calmed down Nick and I started to plan our next date when we heard a music box. "What the?" Nick asked, I shushed him.

Nick looked me in confusion so I pointed to where Diana and Animal were. [Play How does a moment last forever (music box) from Beauty and the Beast]

[ **Animal** ]

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold on to_

 _Never easy-but we try_

 _Sometimes out happiness is captured_

 _Somehow a time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts_

 _And always will._

When Animal was done singing he noticed that Diana was leaning against him fast asleep and that made both Nick and I smile. "Diana's a sweet and strong kid." I commented.

"You're not gonna do a story on Diana are you?" Nick asked me, I shook my head. "I won't since I'm pretty sure her parents have friends that'd want to hurt her." I replied.

Nick smiled at me and we left Animal and Diana to sleep since today was a big day for all of us. _"I hope Diana will be safe from her parents friends."_ I thought as I sat with Nick.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter and I plan on using the kaiju's from the movies, please review and no flames!**


	4. Kaiju Island!

**Dr. Craven pov:** Today we set out to go to Kaiju Island which I still think is a very bad idea but we have too.

"Is there any other kaiju we should know about?" I asked Diana, she looked up from her book. "I better let you know now." Diana replied.

We listened as she told us about Titanasaurus, Anguirus, Rodan, King Ceaser, Zilla Sr., Zilla Jr., Mothra Leo, Battra and Manda, they live on the island.

"Any other's?" Nick asked her, Diana thought for a second. "There is Ebirah." Diana answered him. "Who's that?" Audrey asked in worry.

"He's a giant lobster that guards the island and destroys any ships that get to close." Diana answered. "Should we be worried?" I asked in fear.

"Ebirah won't hurt us since I have a bond with him." Diana responded. "How do you know he won't hurt us?" Randy asked Diana, she smirked.

Diana turned on some music that caught everyone's attention along with Ebirah's. "We're dead." I whimpered in fear, as Ebirah rose up.

[Play Demon in Me from W.i.t.c.h. ]

[ **Diana** ]

 _Didn't know why I couldn't fly_

 _Didn't want to be stuck on the ground_

 _I wanted to soar across the sky_

 _But something was holding me down_

 _What had me cower in fear?_

 _What was it I couldn't see?_

 _Somehow you gotta step up_

 _Stop buying excuses for free_

 _I went face to face,_

 _Laid claim to my space_

 _And rocked the demon_

 _The demon in me_

 _The demon in me_

 _I asked myself,_

 _What did I want?_

 _Kick back or just go for broke?_

 _My dreams continued to haunt_

 _I'd get close_

 _Then the demon said choke_

 _But somehow you gotta step up_

 _Stop buying excuses for free_

 _I went face to face,_

 _Laid claim to my space_

 _And rocked the demon_

 _The demon in me_

 _The demon in me_

 _I recovered my spark,_

 _Got free of the dark_

 _And rocked the demon_

 _The demon in me_

 _I rocked the demon in me!_

By the end of the song Ebirah grunted out something. "Yes, I've come home and brought some friends." Diana answered, Ebirah left and we got to the island safely.

 **Third Person pov:** Once the H.E.A.T. team along with Audrey and Animal were on the island, Diana led them to where she first met her friends and Godzilla was there already.

"I can't believe how many kaiju there are." Elsie exclaimed, the kaiju's made a thrilling sound. "What'd they say?" Animal asked Diana. "They're laughing." Diana answered.

"Why are they laughing?" Monique asked her, Diana giggled. "Because of your expressions." Diana replied to her. "What now?" Nick asked as he looked at Godzilla.

 _"Now we can tell you why we wanted Diana back."_ Mothra replied, everyone but Diana was in shock. "Did we just understand her?" Randy asked Diana, she nodded.

"Why do you want Diana back?" Elsie asked Rodan. _"Diana is our princess since she has a bond with us."_ Rodan answered Elsie. "Princess?" Animal asked Battra.

 _"Diana has a connection to all of us so that's why we made her our princess."_ Battra replied to him. "Why did you want Diana to come here?" Nick asked Zilla Sr.

 _"Our princess must be kept on the island so her parent's friends and boss can't use her for their selfish gains."_ Zilla Sr. told them. "But I was stubborn." Diana added.

Titanasaurus agreed to that and told the team that Diana must remain on their island until they stop some scientists from trying to Diana and her powers for themselves.

"What powers?" Monique asked Diana, she sighed. "We're not sure what kind of powers I have but were gonna find out." Diana explained, for now they team took a break.

Diana was happy that her human friends were getting along with her kaiju friends even though she felt as if her parents friends were coming to the island to get her.

 _"When they come I'll let the others know."_ Diana thought, she laughed when she saw Animal getting licked by Zilla Jr. "Please stop." Animal asked him nervously.

 **Animal pov:** After Diana got Zilla Jr. to stop licking me, all of us decided to settle down for the night in the tree houses that Biollante made for us to sleep in while here.

"Can you sing to us?" I asked Diana, she smiled and nodded before turning on some music. "Love this one." I said happily. [Play Country Roads from Whisper of the heart]

[ **Diana** ]

 _I dreamed of living, alone but fearless_

 _Secret longing to be courageous_

 _Loneliness kept, bottled up inside_

 _Just reveal your brave face,_

 _They'll never know you lied_

 _Country road_

 _May lead me home_

 _Know I belong there, all on my own_

 _Destiny calls, motionless I stall_

 _No I can't go_

 _Country road_

 _No matter how dark, the worlds inside me_

 _I'll never stop to show a tear that I shed_

 _But now I have to walk so fast,_

 _Running, sprinting to forget_

 _What is lodged in my head_

 _Country road_

 _May lead me home_

 _Know I belong there, all on my own_

 _Destiny calls, motionless I stall_

 _No I can't go_

 _Country road_

[ **All** ]

 _Country road_

 _Lalalala_

[ **Diana** ]

 _You're a good friend_

 _I'll never know_

 _Same tomorrow, regret and sorrow_

 _Can't take you home_

 _Country road!_

When the song ended we all laughed and had fun even Mendel had fun. "I think it's time to turn in." Nick told us, Diana and Zilla Jr. pouted but complied anyway.

I shared the same tree house with Diana since she thought it was best in case she had a nightmare. "Night Victor." Diana said to me before falling asleep for the night.

"Night Diana." I said back to her, I laid down on my bed which is supper comfy and drifted off to sleep while thinking of ways to protect Diana from the bad guys.

 _"We will keep you safe Diana! I promise I won't lose you again!"_ I thought before falling asleep, no matter what happens Diana will stay safe this time around!

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the songs or kaiju's in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	5. Diana's Training!

**Nick pov:** It's been a week since we all came to Kaiju Island and we've discovered some of Diana's powers.

"Alright Diana see if you can lift that boulder and hit the target." Mendel told her, Diana nodded and used her telekinesis to do so.

Once the boulder was up she threw it causing the boulder to hit the target. "Nice job!" Animal shouted out. "Thanks." Diana replied.

 _"Daddy when can Mommy play?"_ Godzilla asked me, I turned to him. "Diana can play since she's taking a break." I answered him.

Godzilla went over to Diana and told her that he wanted to play. "Let's get Zilla Jr. and Mothra Leo." Diana told him, they left the clearing.

"I'm still surprised that Diana isn't scared of the kaiju." Randy said out loud. _"She was scared when we first met her."_ Mothra responded.

"How'd you calm her down?" I asked her. _"I sang a lullaby to her."_ Biollante answered me, just then we heard guns going off somewhere.

 _"Guys! Cameron Winter is here!"_ Diana called out, my eyes widen. "Who was the boss Diana's parents worked for?" I asked Animal.

"It was Cameron Winter!" Animal told us, we all ran to where Diana and the young kaiju's were. "Hello Nick." Cameron greeted me.

"Where's Diana?!" I asked in anger, Cameron smirked. "She's just hanging around." Cameron answered. "Up here!" Diana shouted.

All of us looked up and saw that Diana was in a cage that hanging in a tree. "Release her!" Monique demanded, Cameron shook his head.

"Take her away." Cameron ordered, as the cage was being sent away Godzilla and the other kaiju's became furious then attacked.

While the kaiju's fought the bigger robots my friends and I went off to get Diana back which why we're on Cameron's ship now.

 **Third Person pov:** The H.E.A.T. team was on Cameron's ship but didn't know where to start looking for Diana since the place was huge.

"How are we gonna find her?" Audrey asked Nick, Randy answered. "If we can get Diana to sing then we could follow her voice." Randy told them.

"But how can we get her to sing?" Elise asked him, instead of answering Randy played some music. [Play Time To Cry by Subdigitals]

[ **Randy** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _Why so much sadness in your eyes?_

 _You look fragile, but you're so strong._

 _Appearances can be so wrong._

[ **Diana** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _And all your friends are wondering why_

 _The only one who understands you_

 _Is far away and oh so lonely too._

[ **Randy** ]

 _And you are such a hero, girl._

 _You don't believe in yourself._

 _One day it will be behind_

 _And you'll have some peace of mind_

 _And then finally you all will reach the end._

[ **Diana** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _You'd like to calm your virtual side._

 _And you've been fighting against these thoughts._

 _And when you're finished, you're done once more._

[ **Randy** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _When will you meet your perfect guy?_

 _Who'll stick by you and understand you._

 _And never question where you're going to._

[ **Randy and Diana** ]

 _And you are such a hero, girl._

 _You don't believe in yourself._

 _One day it will be behind_

 _And you'll have some peace of mind_

 _And then finally you all will reach the end._

By the end of the song the team was able to find Diana in a cell with zero guards. "Where are the guards?" Dr. Craven asked her. "They left earlier." Diana answered.

"Do you know why Cameron want's you?" Nick asked her. "So he can use my powers to control the kaiju's." Diana told them, N.I.G.E.L. got the door open and Diana was free.

 **Diana pov:** Once I was out of my cell I thanked N.I.G.E.L. "You're welcome little mamma." N.I.G.E.L. said with Elvis's voice, I giggled as Randy and Mendel argued again.

"Stop arguing and let's go!" Monique told them, they stopped and we made to the main door of the ship. "Hold onto me." I told everyone, I teleported us out of the ship.

"Powers like Nightcrawler huh? Nice." Randy said with a smirk. "Thanks." I replied with a smile, we all ran back to the clearing and I started healing my friends.

I had to use the special healing song since some of their injuries were really bad and needed to healed quickly. [Play Healing Incantation from Tangled]

[ **Diana** ]

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock the reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fate's design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what was mine_

 _What once was mine!_

When I was done healing the kaiju's, Manda announced that I would have to stick closer to my friends until we can stop Cameron Winter from trying to kidnap me again.

"Let's get some sleep." Nick told us, today had so eventful that I felt like I could sleep for a month. "Night Diana." Victor said to me. "Night Victor." I replied in a sleepy tone.

Soon everyone fell asleep all while think of ways to stop Cameron and put him behind bars for good. _"We will stop Cameron and then my friends will be safe!"_ I thought.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	6. Final Concert!

**Randy pov:** My friends and I are in really big trouble thanks to Cameron getting a head start on the fight.

"We gotta do something!" I shouted to Nick, we ducked as a robotic arm sailed over our heads. "I know but what?" Nick asked himself.

The kaiju's were battling the last of the giant robots which means we can take Cameron's men out. "Let's go!" Monique ordered us.

As soon as we were on the ship Diana used her powers to lead us to the control room. "Time to hack the system." I said with a smirk.

I loved being a hacker for the team and using my skills, I was able to shut everything down and I do mean everything in the ship.

Just after we left the ship Major Hicks arrived and arrested Cameron and his men for good. "Nice work." Hicks told us before leaving.

"Now what do we do?" Dr. Craven asked Nick, he and Diana looked at each other. "We have an idea." Diana told us with a smile.

A few days later all the kaiju we've dealt with have been sent to the island where Diana was waiting for them so she can bond with them.

"How do you form a bond with the kaiju's?" Elsie asked her, Diana turned to the new kaiju and got their attention then looked them in the eye.

Some music started to play from nowhere and Diana started to sing. [Play Aisling's Song from the Secret of Kells]

[ **Diana** ]

 _You must go where I cannot,_

 _Pangur B'an Pangur B'an,_

 _Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,_

 _Is ni bheimid beo,_

 _Ach seal beag gearr._

 _Pangur B'an Pangur B'an,_

 _Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,_

 _Is ni bheimid beo,_

 _Ach seal beag gearr._

 _You must go where I cannot,_

 _Pangur B'an Pangur B'an,_

 _Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,_

 _Is ni bheimid beo,_

 _Ach seal beag gearr._

When the song was over, Diana spoke to the kaiju. "I want you to live here where you'll be safe." Diana told them. _"We understand princess."_ They replied to her, I smiled.

 **Third Person pov:** It's been a month since team H.E.A.T. has been to the island but they've been busy with their social lives like Randy and Monique finally got together.

Nick and Audrey got married while Elsie and Mendel got together as for Diana, she'd been out on tour as lead singer for a band she'd joined a while back but was now home.

"I'm so happy that Diana is back!" Animal said with a smile, he and his wife had been missing Diana ever since she left with the band. "Us too." Nick said in agreement.

The team would finally be back together. "I missed you guys too!" Diana called to them, she ran to give everyone a hug. "Can't wait for the concert!" Randy shouted.

For the rest of the day team H.E.A.T. spent the whole afternoon hanging out and catching up but soon Diana was called to get ready for the show and it was awesome.

As the night was winding down the band was now on the final song. "I'd like to dedicate this next song to some very special friends of mine!" Diana told the crowed.

Nick and the others smiled at Diana while she smiled back at them soon the music started to play and Diana sang her heart out. [Play Goodbye from Lolirock]

[ **Diana** ]

 _Goodbye, friends,_

 _I'll miss you._

 _It's time for me to go,_

 _I think of all the moments, we shared_

 _It's hard to say goodbye,_

 _So hard to wear the smile,_

 _I'm trying not to cry,_

 _I will carry...you in my heart._

When the song was over everyone cheered as they cried and this made Diana's friends run onto the stage and hug her tightly. "I love you guys." Diana whispered.

The next morning Diana got together with her friends told them why she sang that song. "It was for our kaiju friends." Diana answered. "How come?" Mendel asked.

"It's because I won't be returning to see them." Diana replied sadly, she then explained about how a barrier was now set up to keep humans off the island for a safety.

 **Elsie pov:** All of us were surprised to hear about the barrier and that Diana's song would be carried from here all the way to the island for our friends to hear the song.

"I'm sure we'll see them again someday." I told Diana, my friends murmured in agreement after breakfast we all went out to have a fun day together like a family.

Even Nick loosened up and had some fun thanks to Audrey. "Randy! You are so gonna get it!" Diana shouted happily, she hit Randy with a water balloon after she got hit.

"Today is a good one." Monique said with a smirk, we've been getting along better now. "It sure is." I replied to her, we ran to join in on the fun and got hit by water guns.

As the day went on the eight of us went to do a ton of fun stuff and when it got dark we all went to the beach to watch the fireworks that were being set off for fun.

We all sat together and talked about what we've been doing in the last couple of weeks then we opened our gifts that Diana brought us from when she was on tour.

 _"I'm happy our family is back together again."_ I thought with a smile, all of laughed at Mendel chased Randy for messing with N.I.G.E.L. again but then he laughed.

 **Last chapter is done! I know this was a short story and I'm sorry for that, I don't own either songs in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


End file.
